Someone Like You
by AllegraIvanova
Summary: Liechtenstein, le pide a Iggy que cante    -chafa resumen- tipo Song-fic :3


Bueno aqui con otro ff que tiene q ver con musica.

pochemu? - patamushta ya lyublyu. bisho. :) asi que espero les guste n.ñ

Hetalia no me pertenece, sino , todos serian uno con bebe Rusia , y el hermoso Suomi n.n

la canción es de una cantante británica llamada Adele el titulo -Someone Like You -

* * *

><p>Todas las naciones se encontraban en una reunión juntos a sus jefes , que mas parecía un convivencia, en el salón se encontraba una pequeña pista y un escenario donde estaba la orquesta.<p>

-Inglaterra-san -hablo una dulce voz, lo que hizo que el oji-verde voltera

-Liechtenstein, que sucede?-cuestiona el rubio

-queria preguntarle -mueve la mirada a donde esta la hungara con una cara de que esperas!

-si usted pudiera cantar en esta noche-se sonrojo y baja la mirada

-yo no se si eso sea posible , no eh cantado en mucho tiempo , tal vez perdí practia-le sonríe

-por favor, señor Inglaterra- la joven lo miro por unos segundos y volvio a bajar la vista

-esta bien , ire a ver , si me lo permiten -volvio a sonrerirle y se retiro haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la chica.

ahora se encontraba en el pequeño escenario

-Buenas noches -se esuchaba un poco nervioso-eh cantare una cancion a petecion de una linda joven que me lo pido - le guiña el ojo a Liechtenstein, la cual imediatamente se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

comenzo el sonido del piano que era la unico que acopañaria la cancion.

"I heard... that you're settled down, That you... found a boy, And you're... married now, I heard that your dreams,came true,Guess he gave you things,I didn't give to you" comenzo a cantar con los ojos cerrados con un sentimiento que envolvio al lugar.

al escuchar esa estrofa Francia supo que esa cancion el ingles la escribio hace mucho tiempo a tras al terminar con la persona con la que el fue muy feliz.

"Old friend why are you so shy?,It ain't like you to hold back,Or hide from the light" ahora abria los ojos y sin querer sus ojos se posaron porun breve momento en el danes que se encotraba junto al noruego y despues desvio la mirada.

" I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited, but, I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I'd hoped, you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded, that for me, it isn't over" movía las manos con la mmirada entre el "publico" que escuchaba la cancion con emocion, pero antes de pasar a lasieguiente estrofa mordio un poco el labio para que su cara no se tornara trsite , los ojo se le pusieron un poco llorosos pero lo controlo

"Never mind I'll find, Someone like you"-lo expreso con tanto sentimiento que los presentes se les oprimio el corazon - I wish nothing but the best,for you too, don't forget me I beg, I remember you say, sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah" fue tan intenso que las chicas presentes sintieron derramar un lagrima ya que ellas conocian un poco de la histora de tal cancion.

"You'd know how the, time flies only yesterday,was the time of our lives,We were born and raised,in a summer haze, bound by the surprise, of our glory days" canto tratando de no mirar a nadie pues sentia que su corazon latia fuerte y le dolia.

"Nothing compares,no worries, or cares,regrets and mistakes,They're memories made,who would have known how bittersweet this would taste" en la ultimaparte fue bajando un poco la voz para volver a retomar el ritmo triste de la cancio, sintiendo las heridas como si nunca hubieran cicatrizado.

"Never mind I'll find,someone like you I wish, nothing but the best,for you too,don't forget me I beg,I remember you say,sometimes it lasts in love,but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it lasts in love,but sometimes it hurts instead Yeah, yeah...

al final los aplausos no se hicieron esperar , se inclino un poco y se retiro del danes lo siguio con la mirada, se levanto de su mesa y se dirijio hacia el.

una vez lejos de las miradas indiscretas

-Inglaterra-fue lo unico que salo de la voz del danes

-Dinamarca , yo..-se quedo en shock el danes lo abrazaba

-gracias , yo tambien te deseo lo mejor-dijo separándose con una sonrisa

-Gracias-sonrió

-nunca olvidare nuestros momentos juntos.-dijo meintras acariciaba la mejilla del britanico

-yo tampoco -regalandole una calida sonria, cada quien regreso con su actual pareja y todo normal...

* * *

><p>de seguro muchas faltas de ortografía por que tengo muchos problemas con ella, ahora.<p>

y tal vez no me exprese bien en algunas partes o que se yo.

pochemu? - ya nie snayu n.n

amo esta canción , pronto subiere otras ,

estoy pensando hacer un concierto con Iggy ;) y hermoso Suomi pero no lo se :)

paka paka!


End file.
